


recollection

by redlionboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, cameras and videos ensue, hunk and shay are married!!, its like... a mystery movie kinda, keith goes missing, pidge works for the police, polaroid type moments in the writing, this is hard to explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionboys/pseuds/redlionboys
Summary: The thing about memories is that they're always there. Even if you don't always remember them, some part of your brain holds those images and words and sounds in your maze of a mind and never lets them go. And bringing one back either hurts too much or it won't let go, and you're left dangling, trying to hold onto something that you know if worth fighting for, but you don't remember why.For Lance, memories were boxed and filed in his mind, like a perfectly organized desk drawer. His memories of Keith were sharper, and whether that was an effect of the emotions he had for the man interfering with his eidetic memory or the thousands of videos stored in their camera memory card. Sometimes Lance’s mind felt like that little chip, but the delete all button just wasn't there anymore. Not since… not since Keith had gone. Not left… gone.And maybe Lance’s head was just making things up, maybe he'd wake up one day and feel okay and be ready to be alive again. But a person doesn't just forget someone like Keith, especially not someone who was in love with him.alternatively, keith is kidnapped. gay stuff, gangs and road trip ensue. also, angst.





	1. show me what i'm looking for

  
  


-

 

_ “Lance!” Keith giggles, running away from the camera with pink cheeks. The microphone picks up the sound of wind, and every grain of sand that settled across the beach is apparent to the camera’s speculative eye.  _

 

_ “Don't run, babe,” Lance’s voice rises from behind the lense, face not visible. “How are you- how do you like Veradero?”  _

 

_ Keith stops, spinning around on his heel, Lance’s large flannel unbuttoned and whipping around him in the wind. The camera picks up his smile from a few feet away as he begins doing a little dance in the sand.  _

 

_ “It's hot,” he admits, feet still moving quickly. “But I like it.”  _

 

_ “You're hot,” comes Lance’s breathy reply. “Babe, what the hell are you doing?”  _

 

_ Keith doesn't slow down, beginning to spin around a bit, long dark hair flying. “What does it look like I'm doing?”  _

 

_ “Making a damn fool of yourself,” Lance says, setting the camera down on a pink striped towel, angled up to see Keith’s full body. The taller boy is soon fully visible, shirtless with blue shorts and bare feet. He smiles at Keith, quickly lunging for him and wrapping him up in his tan arms.  _

 

_ Giggles begin to rise to the camera’s listening ears as Lance picks Keith up and spun him around. “You're not allowed,” he manages, “to make yourself look like a fool-” He sets the dark haired boy down. “-without me!”  _

 

_ Keith just chuckles again and reaches up to hold Lance’s face in his hands. “Best anniversary ever.” He presses a quick kiss to the other boy’s cheek.  _

 

_ “You hear that?” Lance yells to the sky. “This cutie has put up with dating me for one whole year! Take  _ that  _ universe!” _

 

_ Keith shakes his head, laughing and dropping his forehead down against Lance’s bare shoulder. “You're such a dork.”  _

 

_ Lance smiles down at him, eyes full of something endless and firm. “I know.”  _

 

_ “But I love you,” Keith says, beaming. _

 

_ Lance grasps Keith’s jaw in his hands, leaning down and kissing him. Once he pulls away, he just grins cheekily and says, “I know.”  _

 

_ - _

 

Lance flips through the video, rewinding back to Keith’s smile three times before setting the old camera down and pressing his palms into his eyes. The dark matte of the device provides a stark opposition to the paleness of Lance’s bedsheets, laying there innocently like it wasn't the cause of his quick heartbeat. 

 

Sighing, he pulls his hands away and falls back onto the tall stack of pillows that sat at the top of his bed. He doesn't know why he keeps watching the videos, but it seems every time he tries to throw out the memory card it sticks to his hand. Even if he did, every single video, all 409 of them, is still ingrained in his head. Fuck eidetic memories. 

 

The room around Lance is quiet, still like it's resting at the bottom of a pool. Anything outside of it moves at a normal, distorted pace, but in here it's calm. Slow. Blurred. It drives him nuts. 

 

Slowly, he crawls out from under the covers and over to his desk, where piles of unopened mail, empty notebooks, and broken glass reside. He brushes aside the glass and reaches for a thick file next to the desk lamp. Carefully, he pulls it all the way out, tossing it to his bed. Part of him knows it's not a good idea; looking at the papers usually only bring on tears, but he wants to. He wants to do badly that it feels like there are magnets in his fingertips. 

 

Padding over to the bed, he hops back onto it, settling into the quilt that Keith’s mom had knitted for christmas two years ago. It smells like him. 

 

Lance hums as he slowly flips through the papers in the folder, each one only adding to the strong feeling in his gut. 

 

**MIAMI NOW: KEITH KOGANE-MCCLAIN’S, WRITING SENSATION, CANDLELIGHT MEMORIAL**

 

**_After one year since the disappearance of Miami’s own Keith Kogane, world famous author of the Scarlet series, a vigil is held in Florida City by family and friends. Thousands attended the memorial, fans and strangers alike, to support the missing author. Kogane’s husband and muse, Lance McClain-Kogane, speaks on the strange disappearance to the mass of people. “Keith is a good man, the best, even. Wherever he is now, I pray he knows he is loved and missed. He would be touched to know that all of you came this evening. And to whoever took him, if you're listening, know that love is the most powerful force in the world, and we will find him. Thank you.”_ **

**_The search continues for Kogane and his family. Story continued 15B._ **

 

Lance flips to the next one. 

 

**Conspiracy Now: The Mysterious Disappearance of a Florida Author**

 

**By now, all of you have heard of Keith Kogane’s disappearance that shook the world last summer. The world still searches for the beloved author, but after a year and a half, the trail begins to turn cold. But I, Unsolved Case Master, Herbert O’Neill, have figured the mystery out.**

 

**Aliens.**

 

Lance huffs a laugh and shakes his head, turning the page again. 

 

**Interview with a Victim**

 

**_Hello readers, it is Kennedy Ratzman, back with another strong and incredible human, Lance McClain-Kogane, husband of the missing author the world is raving about. Hello Lance._ **

 

**_Hello, Kennedy._ **

 

**_So, Lance. I have to ask: when did you know officially that your husband Keith was truly gone?_ **

 

**_I know Keith better than I know myself. There was no way he would've just left without a word._ **

 

**_What first tipped you off that he was missing?_ **

 

**_Well, I got home from work at the Garrison and found that he wasn't home, which is strange since he works from home. I texted him, thinking maybe he was out getting groceries but I didn't get a response. Then our cat, Quiznak, found me and went crazy. Meowing and scratching at my legs like a mad dog. I immediately knew something was wrong._ **

 

**_Who did you contact first?_ **

 

**_His brother. I thought maybe he would've told Shiro where he went. Maybe he was mad at me for some reason and needed some space but Shiro didn't know either. It was all very strange._ **

 

**_I'm sure. And what happened next?_ **

 

**_He… he never came home, I guess. Everything was still in our room and Quiznak kept going until three days later. That's when I filed the report. There was no way he'd left._ **

 

**_I really do apologize for your loss._ **

 

**_He's not dead. I know he isn't. It's like this feeling where I just… know. It's weird, I'm not really sure how it works but I love him and I just know he's out there._ **

 

**_You can really hear how much you care about him, Lance. I'm sure he knows that._ **

 

**_Of course he does._ **

 

**_When did you two meet, if I may ask?_ **

 

**_In high school actually. We started dating a little after, and got married when we were 19._ **

 

**_What inspired you to propose?_ **

 

**_Actually, Keith proposed. Gay marriage was just legalized and we loved each other… it just all worked out. I don’t regret anything. We were very happy, and I know that we will be again, someday._ **

 

**_It sounds like you were really in love._ **

 

**_Very much so. He just fit so perfectly in my life, it feels like he was always there. Even now, when he’s not here physically, he’s still part of me. And he always will be._ **

 

**_That is just so powerful._ **

 

**_May I say something real quick, Kennedy?_ **

 

**_Of course._ **

 

**_I agreed to this interview on Keith’s behalf. I want whoever is out there that knows where he is, or whoever took him, if someone did, to know that I'm going to find him. I'm going to find my husband._ **

 

“Lance?” A voice sounds from behind his closed door. Lance quickly gathers the papers and shoves them under the pillow. “You awake, buddy?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance replies, sliding off the bed to go and open the door. 

 

His best friend Hunk’s face looks concerned on the other side of the door. “Hey, Lance.”

 

Lance gives him a weak smile. “Hey, Hunky. What's up?” He pauses. “Wait, how did you get in?” 

 

“You left the door unlocked, dude.” Hunk frowns. “You can't keep doing that.”

 

“Shit!” Lance smacks his forehead. “I'm sorry. I keep forgetting.” 

 

“ _ You _ keep forgetting?” Hunk laughs. “Can't you… like, not forget things.” 

 

Lance marches out of his room towards the front door, determined to lock it. “An eidetic memory doesn't mean I just magically remember things I have to do. I forget to eat all the time.” He winces. Probably shouldn't have told Hunk that. His worry is proven to be reasonable as Hunk gasps. 

 

“Dude, you gotta eat,” he says to Lance, following him to the door and watching carefully as the smaller man locks the door, leaning up against it afterward. “You can't just…  _ not eat _ .”

 

“What can I say, I'm forgetful,” Lance jokes, tapping his fingers against the door. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

 

Hunk looks wary of the change in subject but takes the bait. “I wanted to invite you to game night tonight. You weren't replying to my texts.”

 

“Sorry, I'm busy tonight,” Lance lies. “Lots of papers to grade.”

 

“It's summer break, Lance, I know you don't have classes to teach.” Hunk raises an eyebrow. “Come on, we miss you. It's been, what, five months since you came to game night? It's good to hang out with people.” 

 

Lance licks his lips. “I'll… think about it. Okay?” 

 

Hunk still doesn't look satisfied but nods anyway. “Everyone will be there. I just… wanted to warn you.” 

 

“Shiro?” Lance asks weakly. “I can… I'll go. Just don't make me talk to him.” 

 

Hunk sighs. “Lance… he doesn't blame you. Not for anything. You  _ know  _ that.” 

 

Lance flaps his hand. “Yeah, yeah. It's still weird, okay? Like oh hey, bother in law, how are you doing on this lovely day? You know, the anniversary of when your younger brother fucking disappeared out of thin air and I thought maybe you'd wanna spend time with me, the man whose fault it is.” 

 

Hunk’s face breaks. “Lance, we've been over this, right? It's been three years now. Literally  _ no one _ blames you.”

 

“Who else’s fault could it be?” Lance says, leaving off the door. “Maybe he just- couldn't stand me anymore. I don't… I don't know anymore, okay?” he mumbles. 

 

Hunk sighs yet again, holding his arms out. Without another word, Lance leans into the embrace, wrapping his long arms around his bulk of a best friend and squeezing. It's silent for a bit before Lance mumbles into Hunk’s shirt, “Thank you.” 

 

-

 

_ “You don't mind, right?” Lance’s worried voice sounds from behind the camera. “It's a school project. I take Coran’s film class and well… this is my life. I'm supposed to video it or whatever.”  _

 

_ The dark haired boy across the table frowns at him, thick eyebrows drawn together. “You're supposed to record our tutoring session?”  _

 

_ “Well just a little bit of it, if that's okay,” Lance answers. “Coran is a bit stingy when it comes to stuff like this.” _

 

_ “I mean,” the boy says, “it's a little weird but I don't mind. I'm Keith, by the way.” _

 

_ “You already know my name I guess, but hi Keith, I'm Lance.”  _

 

_ Keith nods and opens his notebook. “So you're having trouble with… physics?”  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Lance says sheepishly. “It's really not what I want to do as a job or anything, but I have to keep up good grades if I want to get out of here next year. I'm one science credit short.” _

 

_ “Understandable,” Keith says. “So, let’s start with the basics, I guess. I'm pretty good at physics. It's English I probably can't help with. Other than that, just let me know where you need help, okay?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, of course,” Lance says. “And if you do ever need help with English, let me know. I'm top of my class, and it's my best subject. I'm a really good writer.” _

 

_ Keith blushes, the red visible to the camera. “I'm not. Numbers make a lot of sense to me, but words really don't. Uh, so, formulas…”  _

 

_ - _

 

They call Allura’s giant house The Castle, with its gorgeous bleached masonry and stonework. Left to her by her father, Allura now owns the house with the same grace that her father somehow always maintained. When she wasn't arm in arm with a pretty lady, she was here, doing work in her office. Work that she rarely talked about, work that no one in their group ever really spoke about it seemed. For such an open book, Allura tended to be quite secretive. Whatever she did, it was enough to keep the house up, and pay for three cars and a constantly up to date closet. 

 

Lance stops in front of Allura’s dark wooden doors, hand clenched, ready to knock, but as still as calm waters. An unwanted thought flies threw his head:  _ they don't want you here. Not today.  _

 

He shakes it off and raps his knuckles on the door, whistling under his breath as he waited for someone to open the door. The wind is a bit chilly, so Lance wraps his arms around himself, bouncing on his toes a little. 

 

The door suddenly flies open, and Allura, clad in flattering jeans, a flowing white shirt and a dazzling smile, says, “Lance! Come in, please.”

 

“Hey, Princess,” Lance says, following her into the large opening room. 

 

Her tinkling laugh filled the room. “Oh boy, not that name again. How many times do I have to tell you-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you're not a princess,” Lance says, smiling. “You're a queen.” 

 

Allura snaps her fingers. “There it is. Alright, everyone is in the game room, if you want to head in there. You're the last one here so I have to grab you a beanbag.”

 

“Sorry, traffic was pretty bad,” Lance says. He walks here, and she knows it, but she doesn't say anything, just walks away to grab that beanbag.

 

Lance shifts awkwardly to himself before breathing deeply and heading towards the game room door, where he could hear voices murmuring. The door pushes open easily and he sees all his friends laughing with each other and a pang goes through his chest. 

 

Pidge is wrestling with the lid to a jumbo Jif peanut butter container, short and wild hair constantly getting in her eyes. Shiro watches, laughing at the sight, leaning back on his hands. Hunk is sitting next to Shay, arm around her shoulders and shifting into her as he chuckles too. Rachel, or Rover, and the girl from the Unilu store sit near Pidge, signing rapid fire ASL to each other, each looking extremely pissed and extremely focused. 

 

Lance clears his throat. “Hey guys.”

 

Pidge stops struggling with the lid and meets his eyes. “Lance!” 

 

He smiles awkwardly and waves with his fingers. “What's up? And who are the new faces here?” 

 

Pidge scrambles to her feet and launches towards Lance wrapping her little arms around him and squeezing way too tight for someone her size. After pulling away, a big grin on her face, she says, “You know Rover of course, and that's Zoey. Remember her? She worked at Unilu for a bit, now she's at Altea..” 

 

“A video game store to a bookstore? That's a big leap of career,” Lance notes, sitting down on the ground since Allura still hadn't arrived. 

 

Zoey signs a few more things his way. “They treated her like crap,” Rover translates. “No benefits for disability either.” 

 

“Yikes,” Lance says and signs a quick  _ I'm sorry _ with a closed fist over his chest. Zoey waves her hand and gives him a small, shy smile. 

 

“So,” Shay speaks up, “what've you been up to, Lance? Haven't seen you in a while.” 

 

“Grading papers, working at Petey’s, the usual,” he replied, resting his elbows on his knees, fingers laced under his chin. “How about you, gorgeous?” 

 

“Hanging out at Yellow’s, mostly,” she says, her medium skin flushing. “And doing some charity work for my grandma’s nursing home.”

 

“Shay’s been a big help at Yellow’s,” Hunk says, smiling at his wife and squeezing her tightly. “This woman makes my cake decorations look like crap with how talented she is.” 

 

Shay duck her head. “Oh shush.” 

 

Lance’s heart does a little jump, but he smiles anyway. “You two are too precious. How about you, Pidgey?” 

 

The short genius claps her hands. “I've been doing a lot of tech work for the Garrison, but you already know that. Let's see, I started officially working with the police department.” 

 

“Only after the officers caught her for the tenth time hacking into the system,” Rover says, rolling her eyes. “Thought that instead of arresting her, they could use the little shit to their advantage.” 

 

“I resent that title,” Pidge said, crossing her arms. “But yeah, after catching me they hired me, which is pretty awesome I guess.” 

 

“What were you looking for in police files anyway? Usually you're just on gaming sites looking for cheat codes?” Lance asks, huffing out a laugh. 

 

Pidge freezes, amber eyes flicking towards Zoey before squeaking, “Nothing.”

 

Zoey signs something really fast that Rover picks up. “I guess they just wanted another challenge.”

 

“That's Pidge for you,” Lance says. “And…” He sees Shiro’s expectant gaze, those grey eyes staring right through Lance’s head. “Hey Shiro.” 

 

“Hi Lance,” Shiro says gently, lifting his hand to wave. “How are you?” 

 

“I'm okay,” Lance says, not meeting his eyes again. “How about you?” 

 

“Pretty busy,” Shiro chirps, like nothing is wrong. “Trying to organize a few things at the shelter. Permits are a pain in my ass.” 

 

“I'm sure,” says Lance, playing with his thumbs. “Uh-”

 

“Sorry about that, everyone, I got a phone call,” Allura announces as she enters the room, a beanbag dangling on her finger that she throws toward Lance. He send a quick thanks to the universe for Allura and her perfect timing. “Let's get this night started.” 

 

-

 

_ The camera shakes a little as Lance appears, the small device seemingly propped against a bookshelf in Allura’s gaming room. The whole group sits in a circle, sans Lance at the moment, all laughing and talking to one another.  _

 

_ “Hey guys, we’re rolling,” Lance announces, wriggling between Allura and Keith. Keith sends him an unreadable look before turning back to the board game in front of them.  _

 

_ “Pidge goes first,” Allura says. Pidge pumps up a fist, pink bracelet circling her small wrist as she grabs the die. With a flick of her hand, she sends it rolling, stopping right in the center of the board, a six.  _

 

_ She whoops, grabbing her piece and jumping to the end of the board. “Quiznak!” she crows, claiming the win.  _

 

_ “That's not fair,” Hunk whines. “She always wins Quiznak.” _

 

_ “Correction,” Lance raises a finger. “I have won twice.”  _

 

_ “Yeah when I was sick and stuck at home,” Pidge says, sticking her tongue out. “So it doesn't count.” _

 

_ Keith laughs, pressing his cheek into Lance’s shoulder. “She's got you there, dude. I haven't known y'all that long and I can already tell.”  _

 

_ Lance flicks Keith in the nose, a smile on his face. “You, shut up.”  _

 

_ Keith shakes his head. “I think the fuck not,” he deadpans.  _

 

_ At that, Pidge cackles, rolling on the ground. The whole group erupts into laughter, all but Keith, who sits with a red face at the commotion around him. “What did I do?” he asks. “That wasn't supposed to be a joke.”  _

 

_ Pidge, after catching her breath, points to him and says, “Lance, your boyfriend is an actual meme, oh my god.”  _

 

_ Lance splutters. “First, he's not my boyfriend. Second, I cannot even believe he just said that with an actual straight face, Jesus Christ.”  _

 

_ “Oh ho, nothing about my face is straight,” Keith says, which makes the room dissolve back into a laughing mess. He looks proud. “See?  _ That _ was supposed to be a joke!”  _

 

_ Lance rubs the shorter boy’s arm. “Your first game night and you're already an immediate hit! I told you they'd love you.” _

 

_ “You should really come again,” Allura says. “And bring Shiro next time, if you can. I'd love to meet him.”  _

 

_ Hunk nods quickly. “Yeah, we'd love to have more people.” _

 

_ Lance looks at Keith with warm eyes. “You will come again, right?”  _

 

_ Keith bites his lip. “I mean, if y'all will have me.”  _

 

_ “Oh, Lance would  _ love _ if you can again,” Pidge snickered. Lance smacks her, face turning bright red.  _

 

_ “Shut up,” he mutters, crossing his arms.  _

 

_ Pidge keeps giggling but doesn't say anything else, just sends a quick wink towards the camera.  _

 

_ - _

 

“Thank you for coming,” Allura says, resting a well manicured hand on Lance’s shoulder after leading him outside. “Everyone… we were really happy you came, Lance.” 

 

Lance swallows, holding his hands to his chest. “I… it felt nice to come.” 

 

She smiles. “I know.” 

 

He scuffs a shoe against the concrete. “You don’t think… Shiro is mad at me, right?”

 

“He’s just worried,” she replies, a soft look on her face. “He thinks you’re angry at him.”

 

“I thought he was angry at me,” Lance admits. “Today has been hard, to say the least.”

 

Allura lets go of his shoulder after rubbing it for a second. “I know, Lance. It’s been hard for all of us, these past years. Especially to see you being hurt so much. But don’t you think… maybe it’s time to move on? You know I’m always the one to hold on to hope, but it’s hurting you so badly, we can all see it.”

 

“I want, Allura, I really do,” says Lance, “but I just can’t. Everything is so wrong without him, I feel like I can never get back to my own life. My life was  _ with  _ him, and now he’s gone and I just don’t know what to do.”

 

“Live,” she says simply, “just live.”

 

There's a pregnant pause in the air between them, Allura’s eyes roaming, trying to read his expression. After seemingly finding nothing, she backs away. “Call me if you need anything.” 

 

“Of course.” Lance watches as she closes the door quietly behind her. Slowly turning on his heel, he begins walking down her long, paved driveway, hands shoved in his pockets. 

 

His house is only five blocks down, but it's cold and he feels so empty it hurts. Pain echoes through his head to his feet. This walk just didn't feel right without Keith. Nothing would ever feel right without him, Lance realized about two years ago, but the feeling is still there. 

 

Lance spends the rest of the walk in his head, not even realizing he was at the door until his neighbors call his name, waving. He waves back, giving them a small smile before unlocking the door and stepping inside the too familiar and too empty house. 

 

-

 

_ “This is the Lance McClain show,” Lance’s squeaky 17 year old sounds from out of sight, the only view visible being a small table with two plates and a flower vase on it. The boy stumbles into view, wearing a nice button up and dark jeans, hair combed nicely, complete with a nervous look in his eyes. “First possibly-a-date with Keith!”  _

 

_ He pauses, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, shyly looking up at the camera. “Uh, he'll be here in like ten minutes, so… yeah. I decided to continue this stupid project because… maybe it… isn't so stupid.”  _

 

_ A small bump sounds in the background and Lance jumps, calming down after he seemingly realizes it wasn't a knock. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “I mean I told him if he wanted me to make dinner for him- does that sound like a date? I hope he realizes I mean a date. Oh god, what if Shelly walks in. Or mama. Or god forbid Lucy.” His eyes go wide. “Tati… I have so many regrets, future me. I can't mess this up. I really like this boy.”  _

 

_ He looks up at the camera, tilting his head to the side. “If you're watching this in the future Keith, and if we're together… god, I'm sorry.”  _

 

_ The doorbell rings now, clearly this time, and his eyes widen. “Wish me luck.”  _

 

_ He disappears for a few moments until he returns, Keith following closely behind. The shorter boy looks even more nervous than Lance, twiddling with his fingers and shooting shy smiles Lance’s way.  _

 

_ “You're still doing that project?” he asks Lance, stopping near the table. “With the whole camera thing?”  _

 

_ Lance blushes. “Yeah I was thinking like… senior year documentary, ya know? And maybe past that?”  _

 

_ Keith smiles. “That's really nice, actually. Is it rolling now?” _

 

_ “Uh, yes,” Lance says, “and if that's not okay, I can totally turn it off.”  _

 

_ “No,” Keith assures, “I want us to remember this date.” _

 

_ Lance’s eyes widen as he looks to the camera in awe. Keith just sits down and puts his chin in his hands, like nothing had happened. But his lips turn up just a bit as he glances towards the camera lens.  _

 

_ Lance fumbles for words for a minute, sitting down before finally saying, “So I took my physics test yesterday.” _

 

_ Keith perks up. “Really? What’d you get?” _

 

_ Lance grins. “A 94.” _

 

_ Keith jumps up and tackles him to the ground, smiling so wide his face shatters. “Lance, that’s incredible.” _

 

_ Lance smiles up at him, tilting his head to the side against the carpet. “It’s all thanks to you, you know?” _

 

_ The dark haired boy shakes his head, framing Lance’s with his arms. “No, it was  _ you _. I’m… I’m proud of you.” _

 

_ Lance opens his mouth a few times before just closing it and beaming. The two don’t separate until the camera battery dies and the whole screen flickers to black. _

 

_ - _

 

Lance wakes up in the middle of the night to a knock at his bedroom door. Checking the alarm clock, he sees it's two in the morning. 

 

“What the hell,” he whispers, sliding out of the bed as quietly as he can. Grabbing his phone and turning on the flashlight, he steps lightly towards the door, heart beating fast. 

 

_ Please don't be a murderer,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ I really don't want to die looking like this. If someone's going to find my body, it will not be in my pajamas.  _

 

Slowly, Lance reaches out and opens the door, bracing himself for whatever could be on the other side. And then he is faced with… nothing. He knew he wasn't hearing things; the knock was too firm, too assured to be a figment of his imagination. 

 

Stepping out into the hallway, his foot hits something on the ground. “Fuck,” he curses to himself, hopping on one foot. The perpetrator is a small, unmarked box sitting perfectly center in front of his door. Lance stares at it, concern drawing his eyebrows together. 

 

A small sounds snaps him out of his stupor, the shutting of his front door, a sound he would recognize anywhere. He quickly jumps over the box and runs to the door. It's unlocked. He swings it open in a panic and is faced with his empty, dark front lawn. His breath puffs out into the cool night air like a cloud. 

 

“What is going on?” Lance asks himself, closing the door tightly and locking it. He remembers the box suddenly and scampers back over to it, snatching the small object in his hands and slamming his bedroom door behind him. His breath still comes out quickly as the truth slowly hits him.  _ Someone broke into his house.  _

 

He knew he wasn't imagining things, there was absolutely no way, especially since he is holding tangible proof in his own hands. He sets the box down in his bed and goes fishing in his desk for some scissors. 

 

He considers calling Hunk for a minute during his search, but remembers it's way too early to be bugging his friend. A little whoop of success escapes his mouth as he pulls out a pair of sewing scissors. 

 

The box stares menacingly at Lance, and soon the mystery becomes too much for him, and he dives in, slicing the tape right down the middle and opening the box as fast as he could without hurting himself. 

 

Inside the small cardboard container, three things lay centered at the bottom. A small slip of paper, a tiny memory card and some strange piece of twisted metal that almost looked like an unconventional key. 

 

“Holy shit,” Lance says to himself.  _ It's like I'm in some movie.  _ In all of his 23 years of living, never had something like this happened to him. There was Keith’s disappearance of course, but- 

 

Wait. Did this box have something to do with Keith? Lance quickly snatches the memory card and grabs his laptop as quickly as he can, turning it on and murmuring to himself. After signing onto his account, he opened a folder and inserted the card into the side of the computer, watching as the card transferred files into the folder he'd opened. 

 

It’s videos, dozens of them, each between two and three minutes long and all untitled. As soon as they all load, Lance clicks on the first one and it expands to it the screen. It's dark, only muffled sounds coming from the speakers that he spins turns to the highest volume on. 

 

And then there's a man, his head down and long dark hair spilling like a waterfall down as far as Lance could see. He is sitting at a dimly lit wooden table, and soon the muffled sounds stop and a clear voice rings out. 

 

“Where is it?” the voice hisses, deep and full of authority. 

 

The man speaks without lifting his head, “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

Lance freezes, pausing the video and gasping for breath. He knows that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. 

 

“Keith,” he says softly. 


	2. you were home once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What haven’t you been telling us, Allura?” Shiro asks, hesitant. 
> 
> She winks at him and struts away, flicking the lights off as she goes. The three left behind look at each other and scurry off to follow her. She leads them to a giant metal door, where she presses her hand against the smooth surface and smiles mysteriously as it opens up, black light illuminating the floor. 
> 
> When she turns around, Pidge gasps. Up and down her arms, blue streaks light up against her skin in whorls and shapes that are precise yet abstract. Beneath her glowing eyes, two V shaped markings, one under each eye, stare at the other three as the woman says, “There’s a lot I haven’t been telling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a bit shorter than the other one because it's kinda just straight to the point but here we go

_ “Keith and Lance: Third Date is a go,” Lance whispers into the camera lens, freckles too close to be picked up and focused on. The top of his smiling mouth is visible, right beneath his pointed nose, red from the breeze that can be heard in the background. “I found this little bookstore and I’m waiting for him to hurry up.” _

 

_ The camera turns to face a small house with all the lights on, with a little red door that slowly opens, revealing a coat wrapped Keith and a taller figure standing behind him. The camera moves hesitantly towards them, before Lance’s voice is heard.  _

 

_ “Hey Keith,” he says, his hand coming up in a wave.  _

 

_ Keith smiles shyly, taking a step towards Lance while gesturing behind him. “Hi Lance. This is my older brother, Shiro.” Shiro is tall, quite fit and wearing a stern expression. The camera visibly shakes as Lance flinches. _

 

_ “Nice to meet you, Shiro,” he stutters, holding his hand out for Shiro to shake. They shake for a second before Shiro takes a step back.  _

 

_ “The camera is part of a project, by the way,” Keith explains, going to stand beside Lance. “So, um, bye Shiro.” _

 

_ “Be safe,” Shiro says, stepping into the house and waving. “It was nice meeting you, Lance.” _

 

_ After the door closes, Lance turns to Keith and whispers, “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me your brother is so scary, dude!”  _

 

_ “I don’t know, he’s just Shiro to me,” Keith says, shrugging. “Come on, let’s go. I wanna see this surprise you have planned.” _

 

_ “You’re going to love it,” says the taller boy, fixing Keith’s coat collar before leading him to the small blue car parked on the side of the road. “After you.” _

 

_ - _

 

Lance turns in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Every time he readjusts, it feels like some part of his body is twisted the wrong way or something is digging into his skin. Nothing feels comfortable. The sheets are cold and that damn box is staring at him from the nightstand. He’d closed it as soon as he heard Keith’s voice, unable to watch much longer.  _ Tomorrow,  _ he had told himself. He would watch them all tomorrow. 

 

But tomorrow can’t come fast enough, and at 3:32, Lance gives up trying to sleep. The ground is cold beneath his feet as he wanders down the hallway and into the bathroom where he splashes some water on his face. His reflection looks wrong, distorted and bent to a point where he couldn’t even recognize himself. 

 

He had to tell someone. The police, he originally thought, but they hadn’t been much help in the past. Lance was too afraid to even look at Shiro, although he’d probably know what to do best. Hunk wouldn’t have any clue on what to do, though, and that left Pidge and Allura, and neither were involved as much as Lance. 

 

But Allura  _ had  _ said to call if he needed anything, and he definitely needed something right now, even if he didn’t quite know what it was just yet. 

 

Lance enters his empty room once more, picking up his phone that is charging on his nightstand and pulls up Allura’s contact. Her face stares at him for a second before he clicks  _ call  _ and holds the phone to his ear. 

 

She picks up on the second ring. “Hello?” Her voice sounds completely normal, nothing like one would sound at this time in the morning. “Lance, what are you doing awake?”

 

“Something happened,” Lance says, voice cracking slightly. “Something  _ Keith  _ happened.”

 

A few rustling sounds come from the phone’s speaker. “What do you mean?”

 

“Someone broke into my house,” he says, pointedly eyeing the small box. 

 

Allura gasps. “Jesus Lance, maybe you should’ve started with that. What happened?”

 

“They didn’t take anything, I think. Just left this box in front of my bedroom. But Allura, the thing isn’t the box, it’s what’s inside it.” Lance switches it to speakerphone and sets it on the bed. “Videos, Allura, a shit ton of videos.”

 

“Videos of what?’ she asks. 

 

“Keith,” he breathes. “I only watched one so far, I’m too afraid to watch the rest alone. I didn’t know who to call, but you said-”

 

“Come to my house,” she instructs. “Bring it all with you. There’s something you should know about me and my work. I’ve had my suspicions about all of this, but it seems they’ve come true. I know who has Keith.”

 

-

 

_ “So, uh, Keith here. I haven’t really done this before so listeners- watchers? Well, whatever you are, bear with me.” Keith adjusts the camera on a table, facing him in dim light. “Lance isn’t here yet, he told me to set this up at table three so… here we are.” _

 

_ He looks around, wearing a nice red turtleneck sweater and his silver earrings. “I’ve never been to this place before. It seems pretty fancy, but there’s not a lot of people here.” His eyes flicker to the lens. “I feel weird, talking to this thing. Especially in public. They all must think-” His eyes widen. “Lance?’ _

 

_ The camera suddenly shakes as it turns around to face a small stage where a tall and lanky figure is setting up a stool in front of the baby grand.  Once he gets settled, Lance turns to the camera with a huge smile, sending a little wave Keith’s way. The shorter boy’s soft laugh can be heard as Lance sits on the stool, pulling the microphone to his mouth.  _

 

_ “Hey everyone, my name is Lance, and I’ll be singing some songs for you tonight,” he says, his fingers resting over the keys. “This first song is dedicated to my… good friend, Keith.” _

 

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

 

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

 

_ Lance smiles softly, like he knows what he’s doing, and continues the song in a low voice.  _

  
  


If I lay here   
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

_ The camera twists to face Keith, whose face is red and smiling. “The idiot knows how much I love this song.” _

 

I don't quite know   
How to say   
How I feel   
  
Those three words   
Are said too much   
They're not enough

 

_ “Hopeless fuckin’ romantic,” Keith whispers while turning the camera back around.  _

 

If I lay here   
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?   
  
Forget what we're told   
Before we get too old   
Show me a garden that's bursting into life   
  
Let's waste time   
Chasing cars   
Around our heads

 

_ Lance’s fingers dance along the piano. He looks focused, but at the same time, a little free.  _

 

I need your grace   
To remind me   
To find my own   
  
If I lay here   
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?   
  
Forget what we're told   
Before we get too old   
Show me a garden that's bursting into life   
  
All that I am   
All that I ever was   
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see   
  
I don't know where   
Confused about how as well   
Just know that these things will never change for us at all   
  


_ He smiles down at the instrument.  _

 

If I lay here   
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

_ “Thank you,” says Lance, closing the lid over the keys and beaming once more to the crowd before stepping off the stage and towards the camera. The measly crowd claps for him as he approaches the table.  _

 

_ Keith comes flying towards him, embracing the other boy tightly. When he pulls away, he frowns and says, “I can’t even believe you did that. You are such a sap, I can’t even-” _

 

_ He is cut off by Lance’s lips as he dives in and kisses Keith so hard, they almost fall over into the table. Keith’s hands grasp for purchase on Lance’s collar and tilts his head as his eyes flutter shut. A wolf whistle sounds from another table, making Lance laugh and pull away.  _

 

_ “Sorry,” he says, pressing down Keith’s hair where he’d mussed it up. “Hey, I got a question.” _

 

_ “What?” Keith breathes.  _

 

_ “Wanna be my boyfriend?” Lance asks. “I mean, you know we-” _

 

_ “Yes,” Keith says, pulling him down. Lance laugh and gladly falls.  _

 

_ - _

 

Lance stands outside of Allura’s door, box in his left arm. His right is poised to knock on the door, stuck how he was the day before. It’s almost as if Allura can sense him, though, as she swings the door open, in a red dress wrapped intricately around her stomach and chest, connecting at a short skirt around her waist. 

 

“Hello, Lance, come in,” she says. “They’re waiting for you.”

 

“Who?” he asks, walking into the house. She doesn’t respond, just shuts the door behind him and leads him into the main hall, black shoes clicking against the tiled floor. Lance has no choice but to follow, so he does, into the hall where two figures sit in wooden stools, facing away. 

 

“He’s here,” Allura says. 

 

The chairs swivel around, revealing Pidge, typing on a computer and Shiro, grey eyes running over Lance with kindness. 

 

Lance steps back. “You didn’t tell me they would be here,” he says to Allura. 

 

“Didn’t think it would matter,” she chirps, but she knew damn well that it did. “Besides, they have some information I’m sure you’d appreciate.”

 

“I don't know what I did,” Shiro begins, “but I'm sorry. Can you stand me for a few minutes so I can talk to you about something important?”   
  
Lance looks at the ground. “You didn't do anything, Shiro.”   
  
“Then why are you giving Dad here the silent treatment?” Pidge asks, patting Shiro’s arm. “We all noticed but unlike me, others didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. I'm shameless or whatever.” She flaps her hand. “Anyway, we have to talk to you.”    
  
Lance holds his breath for a moment before saying, “What do you guys know about the box?”    
  
“Well, we’ll talk about the box later.” Pidge’s eyes shine behind her glasses. “We got a lead.”    
  
“A lead?” Lance asks. “On?”   
  
“What do you think?” she says, tapping her tiny foot against the wooden chair.   
  
Lance’s heart stops. The box was one thing, but an actual lead could actually mean something.    
  
He finally manages a small, “What?”    
  
“A John Doe,” Shiro tells him. “Pidge, the little sneaky genius she is,  _ finally  _ got something from the police department.”    
  
“That's why you were hacking into their intel?” Lance asks his short friend, mouth gaping. “For… me?”   
  
“You and Keith both,” she says. “And Shiro. But listen…”   
  
“Okay, okay.”    
  
Shiro starts again, “Anyway, it wasn't our police covering things up. She extended the search to other stations and found something. In California, some men brought in someone with Keith’s exact description to a hospital and gave no name.”    
  
“Why was he in the hospital?” Lance asks immediately. “Was he okay?”   
  
Pidge winces. “It was pretty rough stuff, to be honest. The injuries described could only come from him getting beaten up pretty badly.”    
  
“Oh god,” Lance says, breaths coming in ragged. “Oh god.”   
  
“He was only there for three days,” Shiro says. “So it wasn't that bad.”    
  
“Still,” Lance breathes. “Keith…”   
  
“That's it, though,” Pidge says. “Other than that, zip. So I thought, the people who brought him there, where are they from? He obviously didn’t drag himself there. Turns out, there's no record of where they actually came from. No names, no descriptions, nothing. All hospital bills were paid in cash, fucking cash dude. Thousands of dollars. In cash. Whoever these people are, they're loaded.”    
  
“But that also makes them hard to trace,” Shiro adds. “Pidge couldn't find a thing.”    
  
“Except,” she says, “one of them left a card in the hospital room. The hospital kept it, since anything left in a room is documented, but I have to get there and show proof that I'm permitted access to it.”   
  
Lance’s shoulder sag. “Then why would you tell me if you have a card and some random description, not to mention, both in across the country?”   
  
“That's not  _ nothing _ , dipshit,” she says. “I have the hospital where he was and a police badge.”    
  
“And I have a car,” Shiro supplies. “And you have one more month off.”    
  
Time stands still. Three years without Keith, and an actual chance to find him was right in front of him and Lance can't even think. It had been so long since he felt something even close to hope in his chest. But what was stopping him from taking it?   
  
He'd finally learned how to kind of live without Keith. As much as it hurt, life went on. Missing husbands didn't really change that. And now, facing something like this… it felt unreal.    
  
“I can't.” His voice breaks. “I can't keep chasing my tail, guys.”   
  
“This is a real lead,” Pidge insists. “We can actually find him.”   
  
“It’s not even a real lead.” Lance shakes his head. “It could just be someone with similar features.”    
  
“The report said he had a tattoo,” Shiro interjects, “right above his hips on his lower back. A red lion. Lance, who else could it be?”   
  
“I-”   
  
“This is where I come in,” Allura says. “I think it may be time for you to learn a little more about what I do.”   
  
“Is this really the time?” Lance says in a strained voice. “You told me to come here because you had something for me, not to talk about whatever stuff you happen to do behind closed doors.”   
  
“Of course it is the time,” she smiles, “when perhaps it has everything to do with where Keith might be.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Pidge squawks. “You didn’t say  _ that  _ on the phone.”   
  
“I can’t talk about it in front of people or over the phone,” she says. “Even writing it down could get me… well, you’ll see soon enough.”   
  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Lance asks.    
  
“I think it's best we discuss this in my study,” Allura says. “You’ll definitely have something to say, and it shouldn’t be in front of everybody.”

 

“What haven’t you been telling us, Allura?” Shiro asks, hesitant. 

 

She winks at him and struts away, flicking the lights off as she goes. The three left behind look at each other and scurry off to follow her. She leads them to a giant metal door, where she presses her hand against the smooth surface and smiles mysteriously as it opens up, black light illuminating the floor. 

 

When she turns around, Pidge gasps. Up and down her arms, blue streaks light up against her skin in whorls and shapes that are precise yet abstract. Beneath her glowing eyes, two V shaped markings, one under each eye, stare at the other three as the woman says, “There’s a lot I haven’t been telling you.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo here's my tumblr  
> come say hi or just check it out!


	3. love ain't what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NO UPDATES I DIDNT HAVE MY COMPUTER BUT HERE TAKE THIS

_ The camera shakes as Lance fumbles around for a few seconds, his face in and out of focus. “I think I need a new camera.”  _

 

_ “You say that everytime you turn that thing on,” comes Keith’s voice. “Just get one already.”  _

 

_ “But this one has history, babe.” Lance messes with it a bit more, finally leaving it with a grunt. “I can't just ditch her.”  _

 

_ “The memory card will still be the same,” Keith reasons _ , _ finally in view as Lance backs away. “Just get a new lens, at least.” _

 

_ “I'll think about it,” says Lance. They're in his room, Keith sitting cross legged on the bed as Lance makes his way over.  _

 

“ _ You keep saying that,” Keith singsongs, “and what are you videoing anyway? We're not planning anything, and it's just us.”  _

 

_ “I'm still videoing my life,” comes the reply as Lance flops  down on the bed _ . 

 

_ “Okay?” _

 

_ “You're my life,” Lance says simply, playing with the ends of Keith's hair.  _   
  


“ _ That was so disgustingly cute, I might vomit,” he deadpans as Lance giggles. “For real though, what are you planning?”  _

 

_ Lance shrugs. “I always record cool stuff. I thought it'd be nice to just have a nice simple afternoon in my life on tape.” _

 

_ Keith hums. “Makes sense, I guess. So do we just… talk?”  _

 

_ “Well now I feel forced to say something interesting.” Lance rolls onto his back, staring up at his ceiling. “Did you know that sharks-”  _

 

_ “Please no more Shark Facts,” Keith groans. “One fucking marine biology report and now you're a sharkologist.”  _

 

_ “That's actually not the correct-” Lance starts but gets cut off by Keith’s lips as he lurches forward and kisses the words right off his tongue. Lance gasps at first, but eventually cups Keith’s jaw and allows the other boy to take control of the kiss, staying pressed into the bed as Keith climbs on top of him.  _

 

_ “Jeez, I should run my mouth more often,” Lance grins after pulling back for a second. Keith rolls his eyes and dives back in, pressing against Lance like they were one body., Something between them burns brighter than what the camera could pick up.  _   
  


_ Keith moves down Lance’s jaw, peppering his face with little kisses before moving down his neck in ways that make the brunet shiver.  _

 

_ Keith lifts from Lance’s neck for just enough time to grunt, “Too many clothes.”  _

 

_ “Gotta say I agree,” Lance gasps, arching his back sharply. Keith’s reply is lost against skin, but his hands move to grasp the other boy’s shirt and lift it over his head before throwing it to the side. He makes his way down Lance’s chest and stomach resting his mouth near his hipbone, eyes raised in an unspoken question.  _

 

_ “Yes,” Lance says _ ,  _ lacing his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I'm good.”  _

 

_ Keith nods once before reaching to unbutton the jeans in front of him before quickly sitting up and scrambling off the bed.  _

 

_ Lance curses, “Shit, I'm sorry. We don't have to do anything, I just-” _

 

_ “You idiot!” Keith laughs. “The camera.”  _

 

_ Lance’s face flushes red. “Oh my _ god _. What would I do without you?” _

 

_ “Probably lose your mind.” Keith makes his way over to the camera, winking once before pressing his hand over the lens as it goes black.  _

 

-

 

  
“I'm losing my mind,” Lance says to himself, running fingers through his hair. “Allura, what's going on?” 

 

She checks the door one more time, typing in a passcode quickly before facing Shiro, Pidge, and Lance. “It's a bit of a long story, I'm afraid.” 

 

Lance has never seen Shiro this worked up, especially not towards Allura, who is almost a sister to him. “Where's my brother? You said you knew something-”

 

“Please give me a chance to explain,” Allura says calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let's all have a seat.” She leads them to a round table in the black light, sitting down at the seat nearest to the door, watching as the rest of them sit around her. 

 

“What is this place?” Pidge asks in awe, running her fingers over the table and looking around. “And what's with the…” She gestures to her face. 

 

“My tattoos come from my Clan,” Allura says, leaning forward on the table. “Keith has some as well, though they're very different.”

 

Lance blanches. “He has  _ what _ ?” 

 

She pauses, frowning for a moment at him, almost sympathetically. “You mustn't blame Keith for never telling you about his past. He couldn't.”

 

“He was in the foster system,” Lance says. “His mother abandoned him at birth and he bounced around homes until he found Shiro’s parents. He tells me everything; of course I knew.” 

 

Shiro winces. “Well… his mother didn't abandon him at  _ birth _ . More like when he was ten.” 

 

“What?” Lance flinches. “He… he lied?” 

 

Allura touches his arm gently. “Like I said, Lance, he couldn't tell you different. The only reason Shiro knows that fact is because his parents had that information. Keith did what he had to do to protect you.” 

 

“Protect me?” he repeats, staring at the fingers on his forearm. “From what?” 

 

She looks at him gravely before turning to Shiro. “Did Keith ever talk about his biological mother?” 

 

Shiro shakes his head. “Keith… we just thought he'd suffered some trauma and didn't like to talk about her. We never pushed it.” 

 

Lance still can't believe that Keith had lied to him. About something as big as ten years. He knows that if Keith  _ had  _ told the truth, it wouldn't have changed anything between them, but the fact that he felt he needed to lie hurts Lance the most. 

 

“Makes sense,” Allura says. “Also makes sense why he introduced us. I was surprised that he remembered me.” 

 

“Wait, you guys had met before?” Pidge interjects, tapping the table. “I thought you were just in the creative writing club at school with him at the time. That's… what he told us.”

 

“That's what  _ you _ told us too, Allura,” Lance says miserably. “But let me guess, another lie.” 

 

Allura frowns, pulling her hand away and sighing. “You don't understand Lance. A mistake such as speaking about our pasts could be fatal.” 

 

The words hang in the air as the four realize apparently, what they were in the middle of. Pidge opens and closes her mouth multiple times before just letting it close, pressing her thumbs against her lips. Shiro’s eyes widen, but he doesn't speak either. 

 

Lance feels like something inside him burst, and he bangs on the table. “Are you telling me that you two are caught up in some gang shit or something? Because I know Keith, and he wouldn't get involved in that.” 

 

“Getting involved, Lance,” Shiro says slowly, “and being born into it are two different things.” 

 

Allura nods. “Three things to mention first. One, not  _ gangs _ . Clans; which are a bit different, much rarer and so much more dangerous. Clans are richer, more powerful, and not even the government knows where we all are.” She pauses, taking a shallow breath. “Two, whatever Keith kept from you was for your own protection. It had nothing to do with lying, but with survival. He still loved you all the same.” She taps something underside the table. “And three… it's not just the ‘two’ of us.” 

 

Sliding doors to their left opened and Shay, Hunk’s wife, steps through them, geometric shapes coming to life against her dark skin. They burn yellow like the sun against her face and shoulders. 

 

“Hello Lance,” Shay says. “Pidge, Shiro. Hello, Miss Altea.” 

 

“The Balmera have been family friends for decades,” Allura explains. “Our Clans have worked together for as long as I can remember. It's not coincidence that myself, Shay and Keith all happen to live near each other, and it definitely isn't a coincidence that we're all friends.” 

 

Lance swallows. “What was his?” He clarifies, “His Clan, I mean. What he… what he couldn't tell us.” 

 

“It's all very complicated,” says Allura, her full mouth twisting into a indecisive expression. “But this is a life or death situation and I know what needs to be done. But what I say next, you must understand, cannot be spoken again. This is all purely confidential.” 

 

They all nod. 

 

“Okay,” Allura begins, “it started centuries ago. Land in new America was difficult to come by after it declared independence. The different levels of government were still in development, so four powerful individuals decided to take land for their own, almost like... under the table. They split America into four parts, and each of their families had control of those territories. The government couldn't do anything because they didn't know, and most of the members had already infiltrated higher positions besides.

 

“Their names were Altea, Balmera, Olkari, and Galra, though none of them kept the originals as their surname. I am from the Altea line, as you can tell by the bookstore. Naming it that was a gamble, but I played my cards right as the only one in my line left so that any others could meet there. It has been successful a few times, but other than that, things have been dormant. Until now.”

 

“I still don’t understand how Keith plays into this,” says Lance, staring at the table with hardened eyes. “What does my husband have to do with any of this?”

 

“Keith is Galra,” Allura says. “Often seen as the worst of them. The Clan started well, but  the past few decades something happened to their leader. He was… corrupted.”

 

“But Keith isn’t bad,” Lance says, eyebrows furrowing. “He’s the kindest person I’ve ever met, save  Hunk and Shay.”

 

She nods. “Keith is a good man, but he is only this way because of his mother. She was a higher-up in the Galra Clan, who was exposed to the corruption of the leader and suffering under his rule because she was kind and fair. So she left, taking very few with her, and formed a group called the Blade of Marmora, who fought against the cruelty of the Galra. But there were too little of them and soon there were hardly none left. 

 

“Keith is the only living member left of the Blade,” Allura says solemnly. “His mother raised him to be like  _ them _ , not the Galra. I was foolish not to realize this could be a Clan issue before now. I honestly had forgotten that Keith was in the Marmora line; we’ve been living such normal lives since most of the Clans have been dormant. But something must have happened, and somehow Keith is involved. I’ve inferred that the Galra have him, but I’m not quite sure how we can get him back.”

 

Everyone sits in silence for a couple of minutes. Lance’s mind reels, flipping through every moment that had happened in the past 24 hours. The hope in his chest rumbles, but he pushes it down. Keith is still missing, even if they had an idea of who has him. Lance just prays that they’ll find him before the people who have him decide that three years has been too long. 

 

-

 

_ The camera lens flips on unexpectedly, right as Lance is saying, “Why are you pushing me away? It’s only been a few months- I thought we were happy.” _

 

_ Keith drops his face into his hands, shaking his head. “I  _ am  _ happy, Lance. The happiest I’ve been in my entire life, but you don’t understand.” _

 

_ “What do I not understand?” Lance throws his hands up. “You’ve been different lately. Jumpy. And there’s so many things you don’t tell me about yourself. I thought getting married was the right thing, but if this commitment is too much, please just tell me now.”  _

 

_ “It’s not the marriage, god, you know this is what I wanted,” Keith says. “I just got some… bad news a while back, that’s all. I know I’ve been off, but it’s not because of you or us.” _

 

_ “Then why are you taking it out on me?” Lance pleads. “Come to think of it, you’ve never been fully honest about yourself. The scars on your back, the tattoo, the flinching… I’ve always just thought it was something to do with your past, but I’m your husband now. You should tell me these things.” _

 

_ “I can’t,” Keith groans miserably, “I just can’t. Please can you respect that there are things that I can’t talk about? Things that hurt too much.” _

 

_ “Marriage is about communication, Keith,” says Lance. “You have to be honest with me. And with yourself.” _

 

_ “Marriage is about  _ love _ , Lance,” Keith rebuttals, “why isn’t that enough for you?” _

 

_ “If you have to ask me why just loving each other isn’t enough, then maybe you don’t really know me at all.” Lance stomps away, but before leaving completely, he turns around. “And maybe, if you think that’s all there is, you don’t know what actual love is either.” He leaves the room, leaving Keith standing, arms limp at his sides.  _

 

_ He whispers, “Maybe that’s because I haven’t known it... until you.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop there it is. i'm quiiznaks on tumlr if ya wanna give me a follow


End file.
